The invention relates to a weather protection device having a textile sheet-like material arranged as a shielding against weather influences, in particular against solar radiation and/or rain, said textile sheet-like material having warp threads and weft threads connected to one another in the manner of a grid.
Shading textiles are known which are intended, for example, as a parasol, to offer protection against solar radiation in the form of heat (IR radiation) and UV radiation. As a rule, very dense plain-weave fabrics are used here which may have been vapor-coated with a metal (e.g., aluminum) for improved reflection of incident radiation. A common feature of known shading textiles is that, as a rule, they are impermeable to air on account of the density and/or coating required for protective reasons, and so heat accumulation often takes place beneath them. The upwardly restricted field of vision is also considered to be disadvantageous.